


Darkness Surrounds

by StarrySkye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Panic Attacks, Secrets, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkye/pseuds/StarrySkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first of a collection of one shots about various secrets Skye has and how the team or a member of the team finds out. Each one shot will be posted in chronological order. This one shot is based in the very early stages of season 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Darkness Surrounds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of a collection of one shots about various secrets Skye has and how the team or a member of the team finds out. Each one shot will be posted in chronological order. This one shot is based in the very early stages of season 1.

  
May had a ritual she had to go through before she could go to sleep. It was just like any other persons, however, with the addition of securing the area. It was easy enough to do and didn’t take too long, much better to make sure you are safe before you go to sleep then get woken up by the danger.  
May was walking past Skye’s bunk and noticed, just like every night since picking Skye up, Skye’s light was on.  
Initially May had thought that Skye was up to something, larking about and not taking her training seriously, however, that theory had been disproven the night before when May had gone in ready to read Skye the riot act and found her asleep.  
May sighed and decided Skye was just too lazy to make the trip out of bed to turn off the lights before falling asleep. May quietly slipped her hand through the door and switched of the light, really if you’re not using it there’s no reason why it should be on, and ignoring the small whimper that came from Skye upon doing so continued on her rounds.  
It was less than thirty seconds later when May heard weird noises coming from Skye’s bunk causing her to turn around and go back to the offending bunk to investigate.  
When she got there May flicked on the lights allowing her to see a dishevelled Skye huddled in a ball in what appeared to be mid panic-attack.  
May cautiously approached Skye’s bed and sat down, knowing that when somebody is having a panic-attack they can find it hard to distinguish friend from foe.  
“Skye, its okay your safe” May said softly in an attempt to help Skye. “I need you to follow my breathing, do you think you can do that?” May asked not liking the sound of Skye’s ragged breathing.  
Upon Skye’s very slight nod in reply May began to take deep breaths by the count of four, which she kept up until she could see Skye’s breathing was back under control.  
“Do you have panic-attacks often?” May asked needing to know in case Skye became a liability on a mission.  
“I used to, I haven’t had one for years though,” came Skye’s response her words sounding weak and feeble.  
“Do you know what caused this one?” May asked if this was a problem they needed to know the cause so it could be avoided in the field.  
“It was dark.” Skye answered, her words conveying how ashamed she was that something people commonly associated with a child could trigger such a violent reaction.  
May’s heart plummeted.  
She had caused this, she may not be overly found of Skye but she wasn’t someone who wanted to trigger somebody else, however unintentionally.  
“That’s my fault. I’m sorry.” May apologised to Skye, there was no point hiding it and she really was sorry.  
“It’s alright, you didn’t know” Skye replied shakily, giving May a small weak smile in the process. “I would appreciate it if nobody else found out though.”  
“As long as it doesn’t interfere with or endanger a mission, your secret is safe with me.” May told Skye figuring it was the least she could do considering she had accidently triggered a panic-attack, before standing up and making her way out of Skye’s bunk.  
May was half-way out the door when Skye’s small voice whispering her name stopped her. Looking over her shoulder in acknowledgement, she heard Skye whisper a small “Thank-you.”  
It was a thank you for helping me through my panic-attack, thank you for not making fun of me and judging me and a thank you for keeping my secret all wrapped up in one and all May could do was nod her head in acknowledgement before leaving.  
As May finished her security check, she couldn’t stop the shaking feeling that this was only the start of Skye’s secrets. 


End file.
